Ton bras te manque ?
by Sombreland
Summary: Je t'aime bien Shanks, que dirais-tu de retrouver un bras ? Bien sur il ne sera pas de la meilleure qualité, mais c'est toujours cela de prit !  Il n'était venu que pour proposer un échange, pourquoi cela avait-t-il dérapé ainsi ? *Yaoi. Spoiler T60 et plus. Threesome probable. Shanks x Law x Ben *


Ton bras te manques ?

Résumé : « Je t'aime bien Shanks, que dirais-tu de retrouver un bras ? Bien sur il ne sera pas de la meilleure qualité, mais c'est toujours cela de prit ! » Il n'était venu que pour proposer un échange, pourquoi cela avait-t-il dérapé ainsi ?

Attention : One piece appartient à M. ODA ! D'ailleurs... navré Monsieur Oda.

Paring : Shanks x Law x Ben

Rating : M

Note : Le WTF de retour ! On commence à avoir l'habitude non ? * hum hum *

**On commence une scène par un levé de rideau.**

_Qu'importe que le renard soit rusé, que le serpent soit vicieux, et le loup bon menteur, une arme est une arme quelle qu'elle soit._

La montagne blanche s'élevait au delà des nuages, elle brûlait presque les yeux, et la froideur du lieu ressemblait plus à une morsure. Dans les roches acérés se glissait un alcôve grisâtre et parsemé de végétation verdoyante. Quelques mètres plus loin dans le renfoncement une porte en bois foncé trônait accompagné de quelques bouts de ferraille.

La porte grinça sous une poussée forte mais mesurée. Elle s'ouvrit sur un spectacle étonnant, des gens, des rires, des voies rauques, des chants presque barbares et des danses joyeuses. Spectacle bien étrange au beau milieu d'une montagne. Pourtant le visiteur ne cligna même pas des yeux, il s'avança juste au milieu de la salle, ignora les regards fixés sur lui, et continua sa marche quand il eut décelé une forme parmi les ombres.

Une main se posta calmement devant lui alors qu'il s'approchait de sa « cible ». Il leva le regard vers le porteur de la dite main et plissa les lèvres en un sourire charmant.

-Ben Beckman, enchanté.  
-Ouais de même... que viens-tu faire ici, Rookies ?

Au terme peu valorisant, l'inopportun forma un léger rictus de ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils pour finalement prendre une pose comique d'ignorance.

-Moi ? Je me suis perdu, et je me suis dit en voyant le pavillon, pourquoi pas ?  
-Hum, car un Shichibukai risque la mort en approchant un pirate tel qu'un des quatre Empereur ?  
-Fait très intéressant, il m'avait échappé. Mais ce qui est fait est fait non ?

-Certes, et cela peu aussi être abrégé, de façon très rapide.

-Allons, Monsieur, je viens... en paix ?

Un rire clair et fort résonna dans la salle, et tous se turent. Le silence prit place, laissant une ambiance lourde. Le « Rookies » tourna le visage vers la voie et un sourire prit place sur son visage.

-Laisse les jeunes Rookies s'exprimer un peu Ben !

-Shanks...

-Je ne crains pas grand chose de lui Ben, puis il à fait tout ce long chemin, juste pour venir me voir, ce serait cruel que de le jeter à la porte.

Le « Rookies » rentra ses mains dans ses poches dans une pose provocante et eut le réflexe d'éviter de tiré la langue au tireur. Il tenait un minimum à sa vie tout de même.

-Il t'a vu, il peut repartir.

Shanks éclata de nouveau de rire et, passant son bras autour des épaules de son second, il lui murmura une phrase à l'oreille.

Ben eut un léger rire, ce qui équivaut à un mince rictus.

-Bien de toute façon, tu l'aurais ramené si je l'avais jeté dehors non ?

Le sourire joyeux sur le visage du roux fit presque soupirer les deux autres interlocuteur. Nan mais... quel gamin.

Lâchant son second, Shanks agrippa une choppe de rhum et s'avança vers un recoins sombre de la pièce, semblant mener à un autre lieux.

-Ramènes-toi, Trafalgar.

Les ombres s'entremêlant il se cogna plusieurs fois les bras contre la pierre froide avant d'apercevoir un peu de lumière. Quand le noir ambiant fut presque totalement dissipé par la lueur tamisée des bougies il put admirer la pièce qui semblait être la chambre du capitaine.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à débauche sur débauche d'or ruisselant, de tapis finement tissé et de riches objets, il se tenait devant une pièce tout à fait... à l'image de son hôte.

La pierre était couverte de longues tentures rouges orangées sans aucune fioriture et le sol quand à lui était recouvert par ci par là de tapis épais écrues. Quelques meubles en bois foncés étaient disposés de ça de là, surmontés de quelques bougeoirs et accompagnés à leurs côtés de coussins. Au milieu de la chambre trônait une multitude de couvertures et de coussins de couleurs chatoyante, servant sans aucun doute de lit au Capitaine.

Shanks s'assit près d'un petit meuble et l'enjoignit à le rejoindre d'un geste.

-Depuis quand tu es sur cette île ?

-Oh pas longtemps, deux mois peut-être.

-Pas longtemps ? Et bien... Tu es un pirate bien étrange.

-J'aime l'être, un pirate sédentaire.

Shanks buvait rapidement, parlait, buvait, parlait, buvait, riait, buvait, parlait, riait, et passait de temps à autre son unique main dans le bas de ses cheveux roux. Et lui, pauvre Trafalgar Law n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

Alors qu'il allait faire un geste inconsidéré pour avoir le silence, du genre un bon coup de poing une présence entra dans la pièce faisant se taire Le roux.

Ben s'approcha d'eux et, d'une main solide, souleva son capitaine par la chemise. Avec une légère impulsion il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le centre de la pièce pour le déposer entre les couvertures et les oreillers.

Alors que le second allait se relever une main agrippa son cou et le fil tomber dans les draps. Un grand rire résonna suivit d'un petite exclamation de douleur.

-Tu m'as fait mal. Murmura Shanks les yeux fermés et le corps allongé sur Ben.  
-C'était le but.

-Méchant.

-T'es bourré, dors.

-mmh restes.

Shanks se pelotonna grossièrement contre son second et s'endormit d'un coup.

-Et bien t'attends quoi ? Demanda brusquement une voie.  
-H-hein ? S'exclama Law.

-Viens dormir idiot.

-Quoi ? Ici, là avec...

-Nous. Ouais.

-Mais vous êtes pas... hn ?

-Crève ou viens dormir Rookies mais ne sors plus jamais de connerie pareil.

Le chirurgien cligna bêtement des yeux plusieurs fois, mais fini par se déplacer et rejoindre les deux pirates dans le « lit ». Il grimaça un peu sous le poids désagréable de ses vêtements et tourna le dos aux deux hommes. Soudain un corps bougea contre lui en marmonnant et il se retourna regardant interloqué un Ben Beckman nu déshabiller son capitaine. En le voyant ainsi la mine déterrée le tireur eut un sourire et de sa seconde main lui ôta son chapeau.

-Je sais combien ça peut être désagréable, mets toi à l'aise gamin.

Un tique rageur prit lentement place sur le visage de Law. Un sourire pervers prit place sur ses lèvres et il entoura rapidement le cou du tireur de ses bras. Un instant plus tard il embrassait sauvagement l'autre, bien assuré de lui apprendre qu'il n'aimait que peu qu'on le traite de gosse. Pourtant il ne fallut que trois seconde pour qu'on réponde langoureusement à son baiser, brisant la violence par une douceur brûlante. A bout de souffle le brun brisa le baiser les joues légèrement rouges. Fixant Ben dans les yeux il murmura :

-Je ne suis pas un gosse, rappel le toi.

Un rire secoua le torse du second de shanks et il prit le visage du chirurgien dans une main, pour l'envoyer rencontrer violemment les oreillers.

-Ferme la gamin. Recommence ça et je te viole.

Ah putain, il c'était fait avoir. Vexé Law se retourna encore une fois, le visage fermé.

Quelques secondes plus tard deux mains le déshabillaient en le touchant un peu partout, pour le mettre à l'aise qu'il disait. Bien sur. Le cœur battant et le corps nu collé à celui tout aussi nu du tireur il ne trouva que difficilement le sommeil.

Au petit matin Law se réveilla seul, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, et sans vêtements à côté. La blague ne le fit que peu rire, et une crise de nerf tentait de faire son apparition.

Joie.

Il décida de rester à somnoler dans les draps et les coussins, bien au chaud, entourer confortablement.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il papillonna des yeux en sentant un corps près du sien. Il soupira doucement et s'étira le dos faisant craquer ses épaules.

-Tiens, d'la bouffe.

Shanks le regardait avec son sourire habituel, il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de bol où prenait joyeusement place des légumes.

Ah. Des légumes. La moue dégoûtée qui se figea sur le visage peu réveillé fit encore rire le roux qui se retira avec la nourriture, pour lui ramener de la viande. Tout de suite son estomac accepta mieux la nouvelle et il prit avec une joie dissimulée l'offrande.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Ben était lui aussi revenu, bien qu'il se soit assit plus loin. Seulement à ce moment là Shanks posa ça question.

-Au fait Trafalgar, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?  
-...Checound.

Law finit son repas et leva les yeux vers le roux, un sourire étrange sur le visage, et le ventre bien rempli.

-Ton bras.

-Ouais mon bras ?

-Je t'aime bien Shanks, que dirais-tu de retrouver un bras ? Bien sur il ne sera pas de la meilleure qualité, mais c'est toujours cela de prit.

Un silence interloqué lui répondit.

-Mais si il ne te manque pas je peux toujours repartir. Après tout ça me fera moins de travail.

Pres de la porte, Beckman c'était levé, l'air peu commode. Shanks quand à lui riait à présent à gorge déployée et ne s'arrêta que quand il croisa le regard froid de son second.

-Hum... Un bras. Un bras. Et bien, pas vraiment. Mais c'pourrais toujours m'être utile, la question est donc, quel est le prix Trafalgar Law ?

-Shanks...

Ben c'était approché, sa main sur son arme, il envoya un regard froid au Rookie.

-Dégage.

Le ton froid surprit Law qui recula, commençant à douter de son « plan ». Le second ne semblait pas accepter le moins du monde le marché. Alors qu'il allait répliquer il sentit le canon froid sur son cou.

-Soit un bon garçon Trafalgar, obéis.

La voix était vide de toute émotion et rapidement Law vu Shanks se mettre du côté du tireur. Il faut dire que lui même aurait grandement apprécié autre chose qu'avoir l'impression d'être une minuscule fourmi inutile.

Il était dans la merde.

**A suivre... tin tin tin**

**Walla, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! *** vous pouvez même me lancer des menaces de mort pour mon orthographe déplorable sisi. *** et si vous avez des préférences pour la fin de ce two shot je vous en prie !**

**A plus.**


End file.
